Blues Zero X
by Tennion Pantharus
Summary: Blues is the best freelance Maverick in the world. He was built by the great Dr. Cain. Inside him, Dr. Cain hid a secret that makes him far stronger than any Reploid ever built, but also far more hated. Rated R for language
1. Prologue

****

Blues Zero X

Prologue

Dr. Cain built Blues Zero in 21XX. Dr Cain found Dr. Right's lab while excavating. Upon searching though the lab, he found two robots. One of them was in a time capsule. He was a blue colour and had a red gem in the middle of his helmet. The other robot he found on the floor. He was badly damaged and was missing most of his armour except for his weapon, which was a beam sabre. Dr. Cain took them both back to his lab for experiments. The one that was in the time capsule was revived with no problems what so ever. Dr. Cain called him X, after the year he was revived. The other robot he had much difficulty with. He had an extra robot with him that was modeled after plans he found in Dr. Right's lab. The robot was originally called Protoman, but Dr. Cain nicknamed him Blues. Dr. Cain made his armour was mainly black and gray except for a red scarf that he had around his neck that hung down the back like a small cape. He decided to upload the personality of the damaged robot into Blues. Upon doing so, he inserted a strange chip that he had found. It was supposed to give any robot with multiple programs the ability to control all of them at the same time.

After the programs and personality was installed, he activated Blues. To his surprise, he activated and worked perfectly. He looked around and saw X. He grabbed his head and began to scream. Dr. Cain looked at him and tried to figure out what went wrong. "It's HIM!" Blues yelled. He didn't know whether he was supposed to hate X or like him. Suddenly his body began to morph. It turned into the robot that Dr. Cain had found in the lab, but his armour was complete. It was bright red with an oddly shaped helmet. His dark hair instantly grew almost down to the ground and became blonde. "Where am I? Who am I? AAHHHH!!!! MY HEAD!!!" He pushed Dr. Cain to the ground and ran out of the lab as fast as possible. He continued running until he ran onto unsolid ground. He fell through and pulled himself out of the rubble.

He looked around and found himself in another lab. Somehow he seemed to recognize it, but he didn't know how. He walked around and found plans for a prototype robot. Its name was Zero. "What? But... this is me... I am Zero?" He started feeling low on energy and his body molded back into that of Blues. His helmet changed shape and a visor shot down from it to cover the top half of his face. His back started twitching and a shield larger than the size of his torso slowly took shape. He shook his head and looked around him. "Where am I? I was just in a lab... but a different lab. Who was that robot?" He began looking around curiously and found a robot in a time capsule. It had bright red armour and long blonde hair. "Hmm... Looks like a woman if you ask me." He shrugged and saw it said Zero above the capsule. "Zero, huh? Still looks like a woman." He grinned and left the lab.

For months he was unheard of. No one saw him or knew where he was. Suddenly he reappeared. He had taken down a large maverick with a bounty of 10,000 Zenny. For months to come, his name grew as a very well trained bounty hunter. Another bounty hunter, under the name of Zero, had also been making quite a name for himself. No one ever saw the two together in the same place at the same time. After time, a bounty started growing on the two from Mavericks and Hunters alike who wanted him dead for his recklessness, and his skill. At this time, Reploids were rare. Most Reploids were wiped out by a second Cataclysm that also olmost ended humanity. The fact that Blues was a Reploid made the bounty on his head grow even more. Collectors now wanted him as a collector's item. After time, and many scrapes with death, he changed his name to avoid being recognized as easily. Now both sides are known as Rave.


	2. Enter Rave

****

Disclaimer: No. I don't own Rockman/Mega Man or any merchandise that Capcom has a patent or trade mark… etc. etc. You've heard all this crap before.

Blues Zero X

Chapter 1: Enter Rave

Rave walked into the town and looked around. It looked like any other town he'd been to as a freelance Maverick. It had a hotel, ammo shop, bar, another bar... just like everywhere else. Rave was 5'6" and his body looked much like that of the world famous Maverick Hunter, X, and of the freelance robot known as Protoman from the past. His armour was completely black and gray and had a red scarf around his neck that was long enough in the back to be a small cape. He also had a shield almost the size of his body attached to his back. His helmet was black with a gray crest embedded in the middle and a black visor that covered the top half of his face. On his right arm was plasma cannon that looked slightly more upgraded than the cannon X had. He looked around the town again and decided to go to the bar. As he walked in he saw a large Maverick picking a fight with a robot much smaller than him. Rave began walking toward the bar when the large Maverick stopped in front of him. "What? Is there something you want, little man?" The Maverick was about a foot and a half taller than Rave and looked very powerful. He had a huge plasma cannon attached to him that went half way up his left arm. "Not really." Rave said calmly and continued to the bar. The Maverick sat down and took a swig out of his glass of beer while muttering something to himself. As Rave sat down at the bar, the bartender approached him and looked him over quickly. "Hey, buddy," he said quietly, "Think you could do a job for me?"

"What's the job?" Blue asked. The bartender covered his mouth and mock-coughed while saying, "That guy." He pointed behind Rave to the large Maverick that had just bothered him. "He's been coming in here and bugging people and picking fights for a while."

"What's the pay?" asked Blues.

"Oh... one K."

"A thousand Zenny?"

"Ya."

Rave reached behind him and grabbed his shield. He was about to pull it out when the bartender stopped him and said "Hey! Wait!" The large Maverick looked up at them, and then went back to muttering to himself. "Not in here," the bartender said quietly, "Not around any of my customers. Go out to the old temple. It's about a five minute walk to the north." Rave nodded and got up. He walked over and stopped next to the Maverick. Without looking over at him, Rave said calmly, "You wanted to fight? Follow me." Rave continued to walk outside. The Maverick looked at him and finished off his beer in one gulp. He got up and followed Rave outside. They arrived at the old temple a few minutes later.

The temple looked like any other temple he'd seen, except there was an odd barrier of water surrounding it. Without hesitation Rave grabbed his shield, turned and flung it right at the Maverick's head. It hit him square on the side of the face and fell to the ground. The Maverick shook his head and looked at Rave to see him already in a ready stance with his plasma cannon charged and aimed at his head. The Maverick quickly raised his cannon and shot at Rave. Rave waited until the shot as about a foot from him and spun around it. The shot hit his left arm causing him to spin faster than he originally intended. He shot quickly when he was facing the Maverick. The shot went off target a little bit and hit the Maverick in the side of the face. The Maverick was forced back a few feet and slammed into a wall. It only took him about a second to regain his balance and get ready again. Rave's left arm twitched a few times as he raised his cannon to the Maverick again. Noticing his shield was about ten feet from him and about a foot from the Maverick, he ran at him with his plasma cannon aimed at the Maverick's face. The Maverick looked at him coming and punched down at him. Rave quickly bent backward, his cannon still aimed at his head.

He fired and grabbed his shield, which was now right behind him. The shot hit the Maverick's chin as Rave swung his shield up and slammed it into the Maverick's face. The Mavericks head snapped to one side as the shield made contact. Rave pulled back on his shield, but it stayed attached the Maverick's face. Rave looked up oddly as the Maverick grabbed the shield. He put it to his arm and the shield attached to it.

"What? Magnetism?" Rave yelled out. The Maverick swung the shield out and hit Rave in the head. Rave stepped back and noticed the Maverick was following him with his shield. Rave thought for a minute, then jumped to the side. As the Maverick pivoted the shield to block him, he brought his cannon around the shield and fired into the Maverick's chest. He stepped back a few steps and rave reached up and tried to take his shield back while the Maverick was stunned. He grabbed the top and was about to yank down when his arm twitched again. The Maverick saw what he was doing and grabbed the shield back. Rave screamed out as his arm was forced the other way at the same time as it twitched. The Maverick held the shield diagnally across his body. Rave thought for a second and grinned wickedly. The Maverick held the shield closer to his upper body when he saw Rave grin. Before the Maverick could react Rave held his plasma cannon straight out till it was about an inch from the Maverick's crotch. Rave fired a full powered shot blowing off most of his crotch and waist. The Maverick fell to the ground and began twitching wildly with sparks flying out of his body everywhere. Rave let out a loud laugh as he reached down and grabbed back his shield and reattached it to his back. He walked up to the Maverick and aimed his plasma cannon at his head. He charged up a full powered shot and fired, completely disintegrating his head and power crystal. Rave grinned again and slowly walked back to town to collect his pay and fix his arm.


	3. The Underwater City

****

Blues Zero X

Chapter 2: The Underwater City

After getting repaired, Rave decided to walk around the city for a while. After talking to some of the people in the town, he heard a rumour that said of a Maverick Hunter city hidden underwater under the island Southeast of the main island. He found out where the entrance was and decided to check the city out. The entrance was on the edge of the island in an old abandoned mine. He managed to get the door to the mine open and upon walking inside the door closed on it's own. The mine had a few weak maverick robots inside, but nothing that made Rave even break a sweat. He finally made it through the mine and was walking down a long tunnel. As he looked around, he noticed the walls began getting really creepy. Silhouettes of tormented souls began lining the walls more and more frequently as he walked. Finally he came across a robot that was kneeling on the ground. He looked as if he was asleep until he slowly rose and looked at Rave. "I wish to enter your city," proclaimed Rave. The humanoid said nothing and rose his arm cannon up toward Rave. It looked like the standard issue arm cannon for any guard humanoid. As the cannon was aimed at Rave, the blaster extended out a few inches then extended outward in a growing circle. "Oh, shit." Rave pulled out his shield and held it to his body, looking out the darkened visor.

"Cast down your shield and fight me," the humanoid said slowly and emotionless. Rave adjusted his hand behind the shield so he could grip the side. Without warning he flung his shield at the humanoid. It looked at the oncoming threat and fired a quick shot at it causing it to deflect to the side and stick about two feet into the wall. The whole time he kept his arm cannon trained on Rave. Rave quickly brought up his arm cannon opposite his opponent's. "Greetings!" he yelled as he fired a shot at the humanoid. It easily sidestepped and circled around the shot. He charged up his own cannon and shout out four consecutive scatter shots. They sped at Rave, covering the entire corridor. He jumped over the first shot and was bombarded by the second one. He smashed into the wall behind him as the other two slammed into his side and arm. He reached over with his right hand and grabbed his damaged left arm. As he did, his left arm twitched and sparks flew out of both arms. "Ok... we can stop this now." His arm twitched and sparked again.

"You're the one that attacked me," the humanoid said.

"I was defending myself."

The humanoid mocked Blues and raised his arm cannon to Blues. "'Greetings!' Bang!"

"You held a very large gun at me. It was self defense."

The humanoid grinned and grabbed Rave's shield from the wall and tossed it to him. Rave caught it with his good arm and put it on his back. "Sorry. I've been asleep for a long time. You may pass." Rave nodded to him and proceeded down the rest of the corridor. He entered the city gripping his left arm and limping slightly. Right in front of him stood a human. He was rather tall and wore deep violet and black. Attached to his back were two swords of some kind, Rave couldn't quite make out what kind of swords they were. "So," he said, "you made it past the guard. Impressive."

"It was a cinch." His whole body twitched and a sparks flew from his arm and chest. "Okay. He roughed me up a little bit."

"Uh-huh," the human said as he walked off, obviously not caring about Rave's ordeal. Rave sighed softly and headed straight for the inn. He slowly walked in, twitching slightly and limping a bit. The men at the counter looked at him and grinned. They obviously knew what he had just gone through. One of them looked him over and said, "Hmm, okay. With you injuries it'll come to about two hundred Zenny."

Rave handed him the money. He got into the rejuvenation tank and it closed and began filling with liquid. As it rose up, Rave relaxed and began floating in the greenish blue liquid. After a few minutes, a humanoid that looked a bit like a Reploid limped in. He kind of looked like an ancient mummy and was wearing red-ish armour. He had two swords on his back that were like those of the human he ran into a few minutes earlier. Rave recognized the Reploid as one he'd seen before. He remembered the humanoid's name was Klaymoor. He had injuries all over his body that looked severe and extensive. After he took a single step into the inn, he collapsed on the hard floor. One of the men ran to help him as the other one walked up to the tank. "Hey," he said, "think you could get out for a bit? He kinda needs it a bit more."

Rave nodded and they drained the liquid out. He stepped out of the tank and Klaymoor was assisted into it. Klaymoor closed his eyes as the liquid raised, dulling the pain and causing his body to float as if in space. Rave looked at him and tapped the Kevlar holding tank twice as he said, "Poor guy." Klaymoor slowly opened his eyes upon hearing Rave's tap. He looked down at the Reploid as his eyes turned an eerie green from the energy. Rave nodded once more and Klaymoor closed his eyes again. Rave pulled out a cigarette and leaned against the wall opposite the rejuvenation tank. He lit it and waited patiently for the heavily damaged Klaymoor to finish repairing. Shortly after he finished the cigarette, they drained the tank and Klaymoor stepped out fully rejuvenated. "Thanks a lot, man," he said as he walked by Rave.

"No problem," Rave replied as he walked back into the tank. After about ten minutes he was fixed and fully regenerated. He walked out and pulled out another cigarette. He stretched his aching arms and walked out of the inn as he lit the cigarette. He still had two thousand seven hundred and fifty Zenny, so he decided to go to the local weapons shop to see what they had in the way of sabres. Since it was a rather small town, and a rarely visited one at that, the weapons shop was small and without a wide variety of weapons, though the rareness and power of the weapons they had made up for their lack of them. The shopkeeper looked at the Reploid entering his shop and smiled, knowing he was probably going to get some business. Rave looked around at all the weapons for a while then asked the shopkeeper, "What do you have in the way of sabres?"


	4. Tron

****

Blues Zero X

Chapter 3: Tron

"Well, we have a HAL Sabre. I'm not really sure what's so special about it, but I got it really cheap. So there it is. We also have this Zeta-Sabre. Its initial attack from the sabre itself is relatively weak, but the energy exerted from the tail is nigh Godly. This weapon is best used from beyond point blank." He looked at Rave and noticed he wasn't exactly equipped, or built for that matter, to handle more advanced sabres. "And pretty much anyone can use it. But you'd batter have some sort of training in sabres or you're in for a world of hurt." Rave looked at his arm cannon and smiled. "Alright, how much is it?"

"It's about one thousand Zenny."

"Okay. I'll take it."

"You sure you can handle a sabre?"

"Ya. I can handle it. Trust me." Rave grinned.

"Alright, here. Because you're such a good guy, I'll give this to you. It's a sheath for it. It just straps onto your back." The shopkeeper handed Rave the sheath with the sabre in it. Rave attached it to his back "Thanks, buddy," he said to the shopkeeper. "Sorry we don't have anymore sabres for you. We usually have more," said the shopkeeper, "but that guy bought them." Rave turned around and saw the human from before standing there watching him. Rave started walking toward the human to see what he would do.

"So you fancy swords? Interesting. So how about a battle? A duel, if you will." He grinned and watched Rave walk toward him.

"No thanks. I just got done with a fight, I don't want to get in another one already. Stalk me some other time." Rave could feel the human getting aggitated as Rave walked past him. He flicked his cigarette away and stuck a toothpick in his mouth. He held his hand up with the back of his hand toward the human and grinned as he stuck up his middle finger. He turned his head to see the human's reaction only to see the human gone. "Heh heh." He started heading toward the item shop to see what they had in stock.

About five hundred feet away from the shop he heard a loud explosion in the middle of town and a puff of smoke rise up. He got to the door as another explosion went off behind him. Suddenly he heard locks on the door click shut. "Open the door! I seek sanctuary in your shop!" he yelled as another explosion went off about two hundred feet behind him. "OPEN THE DOOR, GODDAMN YOU PIECES OF SHIT!" he yelled as he started pounding the door. Suddenly he heard from the other side of the door, "No hablo engles." Blues narrowed his eyes at their incompetence. "Let-o me in-o your shop-o, NOW-O!" He just stopped trying once he heard another explosion even closer behind him. "DAMNIT! I just got my ass kicked, now I have to attempt to not get it kicked again?"

He sighed loudly as he spun around while pulling out his new sabre. Standing before him was a huge mech about thirty feet high with very large arms and a darkened, reenforced window. Standing in front of it with his swords out and in the ready position was Klaymoor. "Damn. He got fucked up and he's looking for more shit already." He ran up next to Klaymoor and the mech turned to look at him. The chest started throwing out steam and the chest plate opened up. A woman wearing a pink shirt and black pants with an odd hairstyle stepped out. "Another one? Oh goodie! This is going to be fun!" Suddenly a small robot with blue armour and yellow body parts appeared. "Miss Tron? Don't you think you should get back in?"

"Quite! I'll do what I want." She laughed as the chest closed back up. Rave grinned when he saw that it was Tron Bonne. He is very familiar with the romours of how she always seems to mess everything up. He held out his arm cannon and smiled. His smiled faded quickly when two huge shoulder cannons came out from the back of the mech. Rave aimed toward the cannon on its left shoulder. Before he could fire the mech slammed it fist into Rave, smashing his leg into the ground. Klaymoor ran up and started glowing slightly. He stuck his two swords under the mechs arm and began raising it up. "I can move!" Blues yelled as he dashed backwards. "Suck on this!" He swung his sword toward its right arm. The sabre itself went out only about three feet, but railing behind it was a ten-foot long tail of energy. The tail broke off mid swing and flew at the mech. It hit its arm and sliced through it within seconds causing the arm to fall down. Rave and Klaymoor's eyes widened when the saw how damaging the sabre really was. 

"STUPID FUCKING REPLOIDS! Why couldn't you all have died!" they heard from inside the mech. Klaymoor brought together his hands and shot an energy blast at the mech. The blast hit it dead on, but hardly put a dent in it at all. They heard laughing from the mech as the cannons trained their sites on Klaymoor and Rave. Rave put away his sword and ducked. He then pulled out his shield and slammed it into the ground right in front of him for leverage. He started charging his arm cannon as he looked through the visor, getting ready for the blast. Suddenly a giant blast of energy flew out of the cannon on the left and hit Klaymoor dead on. His chest armour cracked and he was thrown backward forty feet. Another blast shot out of the right cannon and slammed right into Raves shield. Rave held the shield with all the strength he could. He heard his shield start cracking and began to get a bit nervous. Suddenly the energy beam stopped. He looked at the mech and heard gears grinding, while inside he heard the yelling and screaming of a pissed off Bonne. "Stupid piece of shit! Work damnit! Work!"

Rave took the time he had to aim directly at the reenforced window. He shot his fully powered up shot and hit the chest plate of the mech dead on. The mech began falling apart as the stream of energy continued to shoot out of Rave's arm cannon. The chest of the mech fell to the ground and fell apart, leaving the smoldering Tron Bonne sitting there. "Why... WHY DO THESE THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME! DAMNIT!" A small ship appeared in the air and a ladder fell form it. Tron hopped on the ladder and the airship took off. "FUCKING REPLOIDS! AARRGGGHHH!" Rave blew the smoke from his arm cannon and let out a short laugh. He smiled and held up a victory sign with his hand. "Oh shit," he yelled as he remembered the majorly damaged Klaymoor. He looked over and saw Klaymoor laying on the ground with sparks shooting out of every part of his body. "See, what'd I say." He walked over to Klaymoor and looked down. He was in even worse condition than Rave had thought. Rave picked him up and took him to the inn.


	5. Dragoon Death

****

Blues Zero X

Chapter 4: Dragoon Death

After dropping Klaymoor off at the inn to heal, Rave decided to head to the elder's house to see if there was anything important that he should know. He came to the elders and saw two dragoons standing at the entrance. Rave casually walked up and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He looked to the two dragoons and knocked again. Still no answer. One of the dragoons looked at him and said in an emotionless voice, "He's gone to the ruins."

"Alright," Rave said as he turned and headed toward the ruins. Upon approaching the ruins he noticed another pair of dragoons guarding the entrance. Rave cautiously walked up to the entrance and began walking between them when they crossed their javelins in front of him. He put his arms between the javelins and uncrossed them. Before they could attack him he said, "I just wish to enter the ruins. That's all." Suddenly he jumped back as a large spear shot at him and nicked his face." He turned around to see another dragoon behind him. The dragoon jumped toward the entrance to the ruins and grabbed his spear. He quickly turned around and pointed the spear at Rave. Rave grabbed behind him and pulled out his shield while charging up a shot. The dragoon ran at Rave with his spear aimed at Rave's chest. Rave deflected it with his shield and punched at his face. The dragoon barely dodged the attack and Rave grabbed the end of his spear. He tried to twist the dragoon's arm around but found he couldn't. The dragoon twisted it back quickly causing Rave to spin and land on the ground. The dragoon spun the spear around and slammed it into Rave's chest. It pierced though his outer armour and Rave screamed out in pain. 

He activated his blaster's sabre and slashed it into the dragoon's arm in hopes of making him loose grip on the spear. The dragoon held fast and Rave slashed back at the dragoon's body. The dragoon tilted his body back and slammed his spear into Raves body piercing his inner armour. Rave kicked upwards in hopes of hitting somewhere the dragoon wouldn't have liked. He easily avoided his boot and lifted his spear into the air. Rave was about to die and he knew it. He was about to close his eyes when a sword shot through his vision and into the dragoon's chest. The dragoon hit the wall and remained suspended in mid air by the sword in the wall. Rave looked over and saw Klaymoor. His armour began glowing and it shifted into a very articulate version of dragoon armour. The two dragoons guarding the entrance looked to the now dead dragoon then to Klaymoor. One of them spoke up and said hoarsely, "W-we're sorry, Sir Klaymoor. We did not know this Reploid was with you. Please forgive us!"

"Well he is with me," replied Klaymoor, "Now let him passage into the ruins." Rave slowly got up and grasped his hand over the hole in his chest. "Thanks a lot, man. I owe you one."

"I was just repaying the favour." Rave nodded and slowly went back to the inn. He healed and returned to the ruins. By this time, Klaymoor was gone and the dead dragoon was now lying limp on the ground, the sword removed from his bloody chest. Rave walked up to the two dragoons and they quickly parted for him. Rave walked into the ruins and preceded inwards a few rooms. After the sixth room he came across an old man sitting, wounded, against a wall. Rave walked up to him and saw he was still alive. The old man looked up at him and said slowly, "Do not continue... too dangerous... for anybody."

"Head back to the town. You're the elder. You shouldn't have been here in the first place." The elder slowly got up and walked back to the beginning of the ruins. Rave walked through the door and found himself on a cliff suspended three hundred feet above a lake of water. Across the cliff was a series of 15 small, round cliffs- each a bit smaller than the last- that led to another cliff on the other side.


	6. Gaurdian Blue

****

*Sidenote: In many religions, pentacles and pentagrams stand for protection

Blues Zero X

Chapter 5: Gaurdian Blue

Rave easily jumped across the chasms between the first bunch of pillars and stopped five from the end. He looked across the way and noticed that the platforms began getting rather small, with the one on the end only around one foot in diameter. He quickly continued jumping, guessing his trajectory and power each jump off the top of his head. He finally made it to the last pillar but slipped as he tried to keep his footing on the one-foot wide pillar. He pulled out his shield and tried to slam it into the rock, but it was deflected to the side. He quickly ignited his blaster sabre and slammed it into the cliff. While dangling in mid air he looked around. He noticed he was about fifty feet from the water. He looked around the pillar he was stuck to and noticed it was only about ten feet from the cliff. Suddenly an idea hit him and he dropped into the water. He used his shield to remain afloat and swam to the cliff's edge.

Rave grabbed the side of his shield and boosted off the cliff toward the pillar. Using the pillar as leverage, he boosted back to the cliff wall. He continued the wall jump until he made it to the top. He summersaulted over the egde and landed gracefully on his feet. Rave then lost his footing and fell onto his ass with a thud. "Heh heh. Well that backfired in _my_ face. Glad no one was around."

Rave picked himself up and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and looked around at the large cliff he was on. He noticed nothing until a barely noticable glow emitted from the middle of the large platform. After walking toward it a few feet he noticed it was a large glowing, blue pentacle. The glow turned into a pulsating as Rave walked even closer toward it. The pulsating stopped all together once Rave got within ten feet of it and bight blue water began rising from the sides of the pentacle. The water collected into a perfect sphere in mid-air and began molding itself into the rough shape of a Reploid. It hardened and Rave pulled out his shield. It began molding the details of its body as the armour turned dark blue and the body parts turned blue. The reploid held up its hand as it finished molding and Rave held up his shield, afraid of what would happen.

Before Rave could react, a jet stream of water shot out at him from the Reploid's hand. Rave lost his footing at the pressure of the water and was flown back to the edge of the cliff. Rave looked back over the edge to the water, then back to the Reploid who still had his hand aimed at him. "Note to self: Do not fall in large pool of water with guy who can control water." Rave looked closely and noticed small drops of water appearing and began swirling around his arm. The drops grew bigger as they began forming to his arm. All the drops of water disappeared as they hardened around his arm into a plasma cannon that was twice the width of Rave's cannon and three times as long.

Rave ran at the Reploid and held his gun up, his shield protecting his body. He fired off two shots at the Reploid once it started glowing with a blue aura. Before Rave could even defend himself, a large blast came out of the Reploid and flew at Rave. He tried to jump to the side of it but was hit in the legs and flipped over. He hit the ground and got up as fast as he could and noticed the Reploid jump into the air. Rave kneeled down to the ground and held up his shield. He peered through the darkened visor and noticed a small flash and was enveloped in light only a second later. Instantly he felt a heavy pressure as his body was forced down under the weight of his shield beind his by the energy.

When the energy was gone Rave looked up just in time to see the Reploid slam itself into his shield. The force of the Reploid cause Rave to crash into the ground, his body pinned under the shield. The Reploid grinned and punched the helpless Rave in the face. Rave was completely helpless under his shield, which made him and even easier target for the appearently sadistic Reploid. He punched Rave a few more times then reaered back and slammed his fist right into Rave's jaw. The impact was so tremendous, Rave flew out from under the Reploid and bounced fifty feet across the cliff. Rave slowly got up as the Reploid once again Jumped into the air.


	7. Zero Gaurdian

****

Blues Zero X

Chapter 6: Zero Gaurdian

"God damnit! I'll never beat this bastard!" Raves body was enveloped by light again and he was slammed into the ground without a defence. Once the light was gone he slowly got up with a sadistic grin on his face. His pupils shrunk to the size of grains of sand and his voice got harsh and maniacle, "Heh heh... If I can't win... then he won't win either. Ya... he'll never win... I'll kill him. He'll die... EVERYONE WILL DIE! WAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He began staggering about drunkenly, the dimented look still in his eyes, as the Reploid landed back on the ground. Rave staggered to the side and fired a random shot in the Reploids direction. He tilted his head as the shot flew right by him and Rave fell to his knees causing the dust to fly up around him. He dust parted and flew upwards as a small red aura began covouring every inch of Rave's body.

His head slowly lifted toward the motionless Reploid and his eyes started glowing crimson. Fire waves of energy emerged fom his tainted eyes and bagan flowing upwards as his scarf glowed with a deep red hue. It flashed quickly and molded to his head. The scarf fabric broke up into each individual strand and flowed down like hair down his back. The visor on his helmet flashed and began pushing upwards causing his helmet to point outward on both sides. His shield flung itself off his arm and molded onto his back. It wrapped itself around Raves chest and waist. It into pointed armour on his chest and waist that covoured most of his body. The small part of the nigh indestructable shield that still putruded out his back molded into a large sheath with a sabre that had a "Z" inscribed upon it. His arm cannon's molded into gauntlets on his hands with three Tiger Claw energy blades on each gauntlet. Raves whole body then began twitching violently and made him stand as cracks and snapped sounded throughout him. His body grew half a foot and then collapsed back down onto his knees. He slowly got back to his feet, his body still twitching every few seconds. The Reploid jumped back into the air and the small flash was seen once again.

"Oh-hoh... no you don't. Not this time you stupid bastard..." Rave dashed backward as the light enveloped where he just was. Rave jumped upwards and saw the Reploid about fifty feet in front of his with his blaster still aimed at the ground. Rave mid-air dashed at the Reploid only to see it jump even higher upwards. "Cheap son of a bitch..." Rave landed onto the ground and quickly repelled himself back at the Reploid. He dashed right at him and pulled out his sabre, slashing right at the Reploid's chest. The Reploid suddenly disappeared right in front of Rave from point blank range. Thinking quickly, Rave jabbed his sabre into the ceiling to keep himsuspended while he looked around. 

He slowly looked around and could just barely make out the Reploid jumping off the far wall at the other end of the chamber. He headed straight toward Rave with his blaster pointed right at his head. Without a seconds delay, Rave de-ignited his sabre and pulled out his Zeta-sabre, slashing at him while he started falling toward the gorund again. The Reploid then pulled out a sabre and cut right through Raves slash. He repelled himself off the ceiling toward Rave and slammed his sabre through Rave's chest. Rave quickly ignited both Tiger Claws and slashed at the Reploids arms, attempting to ignore the pain that surged throughout his body. The small claws began cutting through the Reploids armour when Rave felt a sharp pain through his whole back and the sabre went deeper into his chest. Through the confusion in his mind and his loss of power he could tell that they both just hit the ground again.

Rave grabbed the Reploids hand and began pulling the sabre into himself even deeper. The Reploid looked at Rave with mixed confusion and fear and Rave jabbed both Tiger Claws straight into the Reploids forehead and through his power crystal. "I told you you son of a bitch... if I'm going down, you're going with me..." The sabre in his chest de-ignited and the last thing he saw before collapsing was the Reploid falling to the ground with a giant whole in his chest. When Rave awoke he was inside the rejuvination chamber back at the inn. He noticed by a quick check of himself that he was back to his normal self, save that the boot's the Reploid had were now attached to his feet. They were thicker than his old boots and had an odd symbol on both sides in a deep crimson. He looked up and noticed a large humanoid standing before him with two dragoons standing to his sides.

"I hope you're damned happy," he said with an obvious hint of distaste in his voice.

"Um... sure. I got some spiffy new boots and I didn't die," Rave said, not knowing what the humanoid meant.

" You killed the Gaurdian you dumbass. I am the city's protector. It is my responsibilty to kill the Gaurdian to ensure the safty of this town."

"The protector, huh?" Rave replied with a slight grin. "So where were you when I had to take down the giant mech that was attacking the city, off taking a piss?"

"Listen you fucking shit! You better not cross my past or with will pay!"

Rave grinned again and flipped off the humanoid. He growled angrily and stormed out of the inn. One of the dragoons that was with him smiled, trying to hold back his laughter, and gave Rave a thumbs up.


	8. Tournament Laws

****

Blues Zero X

Chapter 7: Tournament Laws

"Rave?" came a voice from next to him as Rave hopped out of the rejuvination chamber.

"Ya?" Rave replied. Rave turned and saw another dragoon standing before him. On the helmet of this dragoon was a chrest that looked similar to his own.

"My commanding officer, Klaymoor, informed me that you would want this information. In but a day is a large tournament being held in the citie above here. If you stick around untill then, Master Klaymoor has informed me that you would be gauranteed a position in the line up." During his speech he stayed completely still, except for the obvious moving of his mouth.

"Hmm," Rave mumbled as he thought to himself. "Alright, go tell Klaymoor I'm up for it."

"Yes, sir," the dragoon said as he saluted and walked off. Rave looked down at his shiney new boots and hit the heel of his right boot to the side of the left boot. "Hmm, I was given these for some reason... wonder if they do anything. Let's go find out!" Rave quickly ran off toward the Water Temple that he was at earlier. He quickly dashed forward and was surprised to find that there was still energy surging thorugh his boots. He dashed forward again, then tried to dash upward. He was flung upward about fifty feet as he succedded. "Wow," he proclaimed to himself as he landed gracefully.

"Well, if I'm correct..." He jumped up into the air and was amazed when he went about one hundred feet higher than he normally did. He tried jumping again and went up another hundred feet. He looked down and could see everything from the top of the Water Temple to the town about one fourth of a mile to his left. He landed gracefully once again and smiled while he continued his sentence, "... I have all of his dragoon like abilities."

He turned and started walking back toward the village having a bit more pride in his new boots. He went back through the tunnel and past the humanoid he fought before. Upon reaching the town above, he saw a large crowd amassing around a very open area. He walked up to it and noticed Klaymoor in the crowd. Klaymoor turned and began walking toward Rave.

"Greetings, outlaw." Klaymoor said, extending his arm in a sign of friendship. Rave took his hand and shook it in response. "So is that what I'm known to you as?"

"Until you prove to me otherwise, then yes." Klaymoor paused for a second, but then continued. "All right, I've seen the upcoming roster. You were guaranteed a spot so you're automatically in the fight and do not need to be in the warm up rounds, which are already over. There are twelve fighters in all. The order in which you fight will be determined by lots and then put onto a normal pyramid roster of fighters. The fighters are yourself, Booster, Axe, Spike Spiegel, Dart, Lavitz, Haschel, Rose, Meru, Cloud Strife, Lloyd, and Proto Neiko. All of these combatants you should fear, for they are the strongest this side of the world."

Rave turned around when the sound of a badly out of check speaker slammed into his ear. "**Attention all combatants**: Please report to the ring immediately. **Repeat**: Will all combatants report to the ring immediately." Rave turned away from Klaymoor and looked to the ring, "I guess I'd better head over there. So how come you're not in the tournament?" Rave turned back to Klaymoor and looked at the human/reploid hybrid like him.

Klaymoor smiled and looked to the ground, "I need more training, so I don't think I'm strong enough yet for this fight."  
"What a second," Rave exclaimed, "you're stronger than I am! So why am I in the fight and not you?"

"Easy, you need a LOT more training. So I figured that pitting you against fighters who are twice as strong as you would be good." Klaymoor looked back up at him and smiled.

"Bastard..." Rave said and walked off toward the ring. He stood behind the other fighters and listening to the mindless drabble of the announcer. "Welcome, all of you. You are the strongest fighters on this side of the known world. Allow me to take this time to say that I am honoured to see you all here today." He gestured toward the crowed area and continued, "The fight will begin tomorrow morning at eight AM. You must all be here or you will be automatically disqualified. And now you may go rest or do whatever it is you all do. I bid you all farewell untill the morning." With that, he turned and left the vicinity. Rave turned and did the same. He looked about for Klaymoor but saw nothing.

He shook his head a bit and walked to the nearest bar to drown his sorrows and hardships. He walked in the bar and looked around. There was hardly a soul in the whole room as Rave walked to the counter. "Gimme a Scotch Whiskey."

"Yes, sir," said a small bartender very sheepishly. He quickly mixed together Rave's beverage and gave it to him. "It's free of charge, sir. A-all fighters drink here free."

"Well, thanks, pal. Thanks a bunch." Rave said as he rose the cool mug to his face.


	9. Round One

****

Blues Zero X

Chapter 8: Round One

First thing next morning, Rave went back to the tournament grounds. He was scheduled for the second fight and wanted to see what his competition would be. He walked through the endless crowd of people cheering, awaiting the first fight to begin. The sound of static filled the air by a rambunctious sounding voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the thirteenth annual World Championship. The best fighters from around this side of the world have come to compete in this event and we have the twelve best, or luckiest, here right now. The first fight will begin in three minutes so if Booster and Meru could come to the ring, we will begin."

Rave looked around for Klaymoor but saw him nowhere. He walked through the people and saw a group of rather different looking people huddled together in a circle talking about something. He walked by, still looking at them when one in red armour looked over to him. He held the strangers gaze as he walked by and time seemed to slow. Rave saw a large board with the combatants' names and a picture of them. He saw his competitor, Lavitz, and his picture. The man looked somewhere in his mid thirties with dirty blond hair. His weapon of choice, according to the chart, was a simple bow. "He's become one of the best fighters this side of the world using a big stick? What the hell?" Rave quickly ducked and propped himself up with an outstretched arm to the ground. He turned his gun around just as a big stick flew past right where his head was. Rave was just a millisecond from firing when he noticed it was his opponent. Before he could stop himself from firing, he moved the gun up a few inches and the shot flew out of the cannon and right past Lavitz's head.

Rave got to his feet and smirked, "Didn't think you'd take _that_ much offence to it, Lavitz." Rave looked at Lavitz, sizing up the man. "Eh, you don't seem all too tough with your big stick waving around and all that jazz." Rave noticed that a green glow began radiating from his chest.

"You're gunna pay, little man," Lavitz said with a smirk on his face. The glow began getting bigger and Rave could feel an ominous power rising in the air. Suddenly an average sized man with dirty blonde hair appeared from behind Lavitz and put his arm on Lavitz's shoulder. Rave recognized him as the same man he was staring at just moments before. "Lavitz, not now. Not here." Lavitz let out a sigh and the glow diminished, along with the power. Lavitz looked at Rave, then to the man, then to Rave again. He grin and said, "Hey Dart, this is my opponent. He's smaller then Meru. HAHA!" As if signaled by Lavitz's voice, the loud speaker once again piped up, "Ladies and gentlemen, folks of all ages, now is the time you've all been waiting for. The fight is now going to start. The first fight, and always the second most important, is between freelance, Booster, and the obviously beautiful Meru. Booster is a pro with his sword and it's said that no one has seen all of his techniques. Meru is a sassy little cutey who likes to flaunt around her body just as much as that six-foot mallet of hers. It seems the fighters are ready, you may begin when ready."

Booster got into the ring and stretched. He was wearing a blue body suit with white body armour and fancy, not to mention expensive looking boots. On his back was a large sword that looked like a mix between a standard Buster and a Katana. He smiled and pulled out his sword as Meru just stood there holding her War Hammer. Meru was dressed in a light blue tank top that just barely covoured her breasts and her waist was covoured by showy hip armour and just barely went over her very short shorts. Booster suddenly charged at her and Meru jumped into the air, "How the hell did such small thing jump so high with such a huge fucking hammer?" Booster jumped up after her and slashed up with her sword. He heard a loud "cling" and saw her mallet

Handle blocking his sword. "What the hell?" Meru flipped around her mallet and slammed Booster in the side of the head. He fell to the ground and slammed hard and cracked the cement a bit. Meru landed with her back to him as Booster slowly lifted himself up. He grinned slightly as Meru turned around. Meru frowned and yelled, "HEY! Stop staring at my ass!"

"What, it's nice! Just like the rest of your body!" Booster said with a grin.

"I SAID STOP STARING AT MY ASS, YOU PERVERT!" Meru yelled as she swung her mallet over her head and slammed it into Booster's. Booster looked up in surprise after collecting himself after the blow to his head. "Man, she's quick..." He jumped out of the way just as the mallet slammed to the ground again. He put his guard up and side stepped just as the mallet slammed down again. Booster grinned and boosted behind her. Meru swung her mallet in an arc toward him and he boosted around her. He boosted up, then boosted over her head, landing behind her again. "Now you know why they call me, Booster."

Meru grinned and a blue glow began shimmering around her chest. Rave noticed that she, too, seemed to have a necklace under her shirt like Lavitz. Meru stood her mallet up against her arm and got in a ready position. Suddenly Rave heard a voice from behind him, "MERU! NO!" Rave turned and saw Dart, a very worried expression on his face, and turned back to see Meru frowning. "Aww! Come on Dart, hunny! Please?"

"NO!"

"Damnit," Meru practically sighed. Booster took advantage of the situation and Boosted at Meru and slammed his elbow into her gut. She stepped back a few feet and coughed up a bit of blood. "You bastard. That was cheap!"

"Ya, and so is this," Booster said before lunging straight up into the air. Suddenly a voice came from the clouds, "FIREY PART!" Booster was heading straight down at Meru, his swords out stretched, and his entire body glowing red. His sword ignited in flames and slashed it at Meru just before landing gracefully. She jumped back quickly, but the blade burned her left arm and leg. She let out a scream and her pendant began glowing a fierce Blue. "DAMNIT, MERU!" yelled Dart again from the stands. Meru glared at Dart as she breathed heavily. "I SWEAR IF YOU DO IT, YOU WILL DIE!"

"Damnit, Dart," Meru whined. Remembering what happened last time, she turned to face Booster. Booster charged again and Meru slammed her hammer straight down. Booster jumped over it and slashed his sword straight down in front of her. Meru stood there, as if contemplating, with a look of sheer terror on her face. Booster put his sword away and looked at Meru, smiling to no one in particular but himself. Meru lifted her mallet up in the air and rested in on her shoulders. She stood up straight and her breasts forced open her shirt, which was almost cut completely down the middle. Her top fell to the ground, baring Meru's body to the crowd. Realizing what had happened, she dropped her mallet and quickly covoured herself up.

Booster stared intently at his work and smiled wider than Rave had ever seen anyone smile. Suddenly, it felt as if Rave had gone deaf. "GOD DAMNIT YOU PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH! I SWEAR TO ALL THINGS HOLY THAT I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS IN A LEGITIMATE FIGHT SURROUNDED BY CIVILIZED PEOPLE!" Meru ceased her screaming to look out at the crowd. Every guy in the audience was staring just as intently as Booster was, half of them with a nosebleed. She turned back to Booster and her face became even redder then before. Booster grinned and lifted his hand. In his grasp was Meru's ripped shirt. Meru growled and grabbed the shirt quickly so that no one could see her breasts and stormed off of the ring muttering to herself. Dart let out a laugh and he and Lavitz ran over to comfort her.

"Well, that was interesting... hah hah hah," came a voice from behind Rave. He turned around to see Klaymoor standing in there. "Klaymoor! Where'd you come from?"

"Well, I came to see how you'd do and made it just in time to see that ending," Klaymoor said with a smile. He turned to Booster, who was walking by with a spring in his step, and said, "Hey, Booster. Wonderful finalé." Booster grinned again, "That'd my special finishing move. I don't use it often enough. I thinking about-" he stopped talking as a huge mallet slammed into the back of his head and he fell to the floor. "You damned pervert!" Rave looked up and saw Meru standing there, a new shirt on, holding her mallet head where Booster's head was. She rested it back on her shoulder with a, "Hmph." She looked up at Klaymoor and smiled. "Hey Klaymoor. It's good to see you."

"Same goes to you, Meru. It's been a while since I've seen you and the group."

"Ya, it has. I didn't see your name on the roster, why are you here?" she asked.

"Well, I'm watching this guy, here," Klaymoor said and put one hand on Rave's shoulder. "He's fighting next, against Lavitz, I see, and I'm hoping he'll at least bruise Lavitz."

"Well of course I'll bruise him. I'll bruise him badly! Then render him unconscious!" Rave said with total confidence... until Lavitz appeared behind Rave, "What was that, little one?"

Rave turned around, "Hey, you're shorter then me! And I'll beat you! I know I will!"

"You talk big, but I assure you that my wisdom is beyond my years," Lavitz said.

"Which is what, like... fifty?" Rave said with a laugh.

"You continue this disposition while you may, young one," Lavitz said and left.


End file.
